greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graciella Guzman
Graciella Guzman is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, formerly Seattle Grace Hospital. While an intern, her resident was Izzie Stevens until reassigned to George O'Malley. History Internship On her first day of internship, she was assigned to Izzie Stevens, who took the group on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. Her interns viewed her as the dud, having heard that she'd spent some time on probation after killing someone. After they spent the day saving a deer with Izzie, she said that they were the dud interns. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Callie and Izzie's Fight When the rumor spread that Callie and Izzie were going to fight in the hospital cafeteria, the interns, along with several other hospital staffers, gathered to watch it happen. However, Callie hadn't intended to fight and the interns were disappointed, calling it a forfeit on Callie's part. ("The Heart of the Matter") George's Housewarming Party Claire, Graciella, Leo, and Mitch all attended a housewarming party thrown by George and Lexie. They all ended up coming to work drunk the next day. ("Piece of My Heart") Darts Tournament The night after the party, the interns planned a darts tournament. When George invited Izzie, they started considering dropping out because they didn't want to play darts with their boss. ("Piece of My Heart") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Cabal Frustrated that the residents weren't teaching them, the interns began to practice IVs on each other. When Lexie Grey found out that some unclaimed bodies were being preserved for medical research, she took a few of them for the interns to practice things on. However, the residents also took the cadavers, so they continued to practice on themselves. ("Rise Up") The interns continued to practice and were joined by Sadie Harris. Cristina became suspicious when Lexie knew the parallel pulley stitch, something she hadn't taught her, which led to her discovering what they were doing. She told them to shut it down. ("These Ties That Bind") The interns then gave Steve an epidural as practice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Sadie's Appendectomy The interns wanted to remove Steve's appendix while he was on the epidural, but he refused, so Sadie volunteered as long as she could remove one of theirs when they were done. They numbed her and Lexie used a book to guide her as she prepared to operate. When she hesitated, Sadie took the scalpel and made the first cut herself. When Lexie got to the appendix, it was inflamed, meaning this wasn't a routine procedure. Graciella said they should call a resident and then decided to leave when they wouldn't do it. Cristina then figured out that they hadn't shut it down like she told them to. Lexie came to Meredith because Sadie became unstable. Meredith and Cristina took over the surgery. They sent for Bailey and managed to save Sadie's life. The interns were then called in to present her case, admitting that they made choices that compromised her care. They were all then placed on probation until further notice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Solo Surgery The day that the winner of the solo surgery was to be announced, Steve, Graciella, Ryan, and Lexie waited outside the room and made several false announcements the residents eagerly waited to hear. ("All By Myself") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X After finding out she had cancer, Izzie took her scans and lab results and showed them to the interns, challenging them to diagnosis a patient she called "Patient X." ("An Honest Mistake") They continued working on Patient X and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") George's Death Graciella was affected by George's death. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. She survived the first round of layoffs. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Documentary Graciella participated in a documentary someone made about the doctors at the hospital. During the documentary, she went through two different relationships and decided to rethink her approach. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Hospital Shooting Graciella was locked down in peds when Gary Clark brought a gun to the hospital. She informed Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres when Ruby Kendall's appendix burst. ("Sanctuary") Relationships Romantic Pierce Halley She and Pierce dated for two weeks after Megan left him. She broke up with him when she saw him talking to Megan. He was unaffected by the news. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Charles Percy She developed a crush on Charles after dumping Pierce. They hung out at the bar together, but he made it clear they were just friends. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Friendships Graciella was one of the many interns who befriended George and went to his intern parties. She was also one of the many that knew Lexie loved George. She and Steve Mostow are best friends. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Professional She originally disliked Izzie, calling her a "dud" resident. When Izzie came back to work, Graciella was much nicer, claiming that her mother's church prayed for Izzie. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Career Dr. Guzman originally worked as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. She worked as an intern first for Izzie and then for George. She was part of the secret intern society but when the interns were about to operate on Sadie, she left as she felt scared. When Izzie was debating which intern to give to George, she said "Graciella charts like crap. But she can put in a line". Dr. Guzman became a second year resident and survived the first round of lay-offs when Seattle Grace Hospital merged with Mercy West Medical Center. Notes and Trivia *Graciella was originally credited as Graziella. *Graciella is religious.I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me, 6x03 *She doesn't chart well, but she can put in a line.There's No 'I' in Team, 5x05 Gallery Episodic 401InternGraciella.png|A Change is Gonna Come 403InternGraziella.png|Let the Truth Sting 404InternGraziella.png|The Heart of the Matter 413InternGraziella.png|Piece of My Heart 503Interns2.png|Here Comes the Flood 504InternGraciella.png|Brave New World 505InternGraciella.png|There's No 'I' in Team 507InternGraciella.png|Rise Up 508InternGraciella.png|These Ties That Bind 509InternGraciella.png|In the Midnight Hour 510InternGraciella.png|All By Myself 511InternGraciella.png|Wish You Were Here 512Interns.png|Sympathy for the Devil 515InternGraciella.png|Before and After 516InternGraciella.png|An Honest Mistake 517InternGraciella.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 519InternGraciella.png|Elevator Love Letter 6x01MeganGraciella.png|Good Mourning 6x03GraciellaClaire.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x05GraciellaGuzman.png|Invasion 6x23GraciellaGuzman.png|Sanctuary Episode Stills 4x01-11.jpg 4x01-14.jpg 4x01-16.jpg 4x03-2.jpg 4x03-8.jpg 5x06-13.jpg 5x06-14.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 6x23-15.jpg Appearances de:Graciella Guzman fr:Graciella Guzman Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors